marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Marco Beltrami
Marco Edward Beltrami (* 7. Oktober 1966 in Long Island, New York) ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmkomponist. Biografie Kurz vor seiner Geburt wanderten Marco Beltramis Eltern, er Italiener, sie Griechin, in die USA aus, wo Marco in Long Island, New Yorkgeboren wurde. Mit sechs Jahren begann er Klavier zu lernen und spielte Keyboard in verschiedenen Bands. Ursprünglich hatte Beltrami eine Karriere als Stadtplaner im Sinn, als er sich an der Brown University einschrieb, bevor er sich seinem musikalischen Interesse hingab und Komposition studierte.In Venedig und an der Yale School of Music studierte er Komposition und kam nach seinem Abschluss in Kontakt mit dem Filmkomponisten Jerry Goldsmith, bei dem er in Los Angeles die Grundlagen der Filmmusik erlernte. 1994 schuf er sein erstes Werk für den Film The Bicyclist. 1996 kam sein Durchbruch, als er für den Film Scream – Schrei! die Filmmusik schrieb. In der Folge schrieb er vor allem Musik für Filme aus dem Horror- und Actionbereich, so u. a. für Scream 1–4, xXx 2, Blade II und Terminator 3 – Rebellion der Maschinen. 1998 gewann er einen Emmy für seine Arbeit an der Fernsehproduktion David and Lisa und insgesamt sechs ASCAP-Awards. 2008 wurde er für seine unkonventionelle Musik zum Westernfilm Todeszug nach Yuma zum ersten Mal für den Oscar nominiert. Eine weitere Nominierung erhielt er zwei Jahre später für seine Arbeit anKathryn Bigelows Kriegsdrama Tödliches Kommando – The Hurt Locker. Filmografie * 1996: Scream – Schrei! * 1997: Der Mörder meines Bruders * 1997: Mimic – Angriff der Killerinsekten * 1997: Scream 2 * 1998: Studio 54 * 1998: The Faculty * 1998: Halloween H20 * 1999: Deep Water – Im Sog der Angst * 1999: Dienstags bei Morrie * 1999: The Minus Man * 2000: Scream 3 * 2000: The Crow III – Tödliche Erlösung * 2000: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula * 2001: Angel Eyes * 2001: Joyride – Spritztour * 2002: Dina – Meine Geschichte * 2002: Lost Heaven * 2002: Meine ersten zwanzig Millionen * 2002: Resident Evil * 2002: The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys * 2002: Blade II * 2003: Terminator 3 – Rebellion der Maschinen * 2003: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula II – The Ascension * 2004: Hellboy * 2004: I, Robot * 2004: Der Flug des Phoenix * 2005: xXx 2 – The Next Level * 2005: Three Burials – Die drei Begräbnisse des Melquiades Estrada * 2005: Red Eye * 2005: Verflucht * 2005: Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula III – Legacy * 2006: Underworld: Evolution * 2006: Das Omen * 2007: Alien Teacher * 2007: Captivity * 2007: Stirb langsam 4.0 * 2007: Todeszug nach Yuma * 2007: Unsichtbar – Zwischen zwei Welten * 2008: The Eye * 2008: Tödliches Kommando – The Hurt Locker * 2008: Amusement * 2008: Max Payne * 2008: Public Enemy No. 1 – Todestrieb * 2009: Knowing – Die Zukunft endet jetzt * 2010: 13 * 2010: Jonah Hex * 2010: My Soul to Take * 2010: Repo Men * 2011: Scream 4 * 2011: Soul Surfer * 2011: The Sunset Limited * 2011: The Thing * 2012: Die Frau in Schwarz * 2012: Back in the Game * 2012: The Sessions – Wenn Worte berühren * 2012: Cold Blood – Kein Ausweg. Keine Gnade. * 2013: Stirb langsam – Ein guter Tag zum Sterben * 2013: Warm Bodies * 2013: World War Z * 2013: Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers * 2013: Snowpiercer * 2013: Carrie * 2014: The November Man * 2014: The Drop – Bargeld * 2014: The Homesman * 2014: Seventh Son * 2014: Die Frau in Schwarz 2: Engel des Todes * 2017: Logan – The Wolverine Auszeichnungen * Oscarverleihung 2008: Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik für Todeszug nach Yuma * Oscarverleihung 2010: Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik für The Hurt Locker * César 2009: Nominierung in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik für Public Enemy No. 1 – Mordinstinkt und Public Enemy No. 1 – Todestrieb Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Männlich